Zero Doomkaiser
Ice-Make Lunar Eclipse Eyes Shadow Magic |curse= |abilities= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= }} Zero Doomkaiser is a Dark Mage who just recently joined the dark guild Shattered Dusk. He is also another family member of the Doomkaiser Family, being the older brother of Vennillion Doomkaiser, and even though he have already unlocked his Lunar Eclipse Eyes, he rarely enter the aforementioned state. Appearance Zero is noted to be tall and thin with a muscular but still slender frame. Zero's features appear sly, with narrowed eyes and cat-like pupils. His black hair is in a 'bed-head' style as described by Ven, with fringe on his right side that partially covers his right eye. He is often seen wearing a black shirt, red sweat pants, and a red jacket. Personality Zero has a laid-back and blunt personality. (TBA) History Not much is known about Zero's childhood, except for the fact that his name rised throughout the world as a young Devil Slayer who had already mastered his magic and began killing many people with it. As he grew older, Zero became even stronger thanks to various types of training and experiences he had taken, as well as an increase in his magical reserve. It is not long until he is recognized by many Dark Guilds, some even attempted to recruit him, and he would turn them down as he was interested with their objectives. One day, Zero found out about the defeat of the guild, Shattered Dusk, and also finding out that his cousin, which he doesn't really get along with, is apart of the guild that defeated Shattered Dusk. So Zero decided to join Shattered Dusk to help them regain their former glory. Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Mental Abilities Magic Magical Prowess Vast Magical Power: *'Magical Aura:' Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes ice. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the ice of others and is able to just as easily freeze a large scape of land with a mere flick of their wrist. The Slayer's freezing ability is notable; when received Devil Slayer Magic, he was able to freeze the wind in twisters created by a Demon easily. Unlike other Slayer Magics, this Magic allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone. This form of Magic can also be used to work well with Ice-Make to deal far more effective damage in battle. *'Ice Devil's Rage' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. The user, after inhaling, releases a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword' (氷魔零ノ太刀 Hyōma Zero no Tachi): The user covers their right fist with their left palm and separates them, creating an ethereal sword in between their two hands that delivers a swift cut to the target while encasing them in solid ice. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow' (氷魔零ノ破弓 Hyōma Zero no Hakyū): The user creates an intricate bow made of ice and charges it with an ice arrow that is fired at the target at high speeds. Once the arrow makes contact with its target, it turns into a spiky array of ice. Ice-Make Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイス・メイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. While underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. Ice-Make is one of the Molding Magics; which enables the user to create and manipulate ice. In order to harness Ice-Make, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, then places their closed right fist on the face of their palm- this dynamic pose enables the user to harness their mastery over their magical power in order to initiate a rapid freezing effect within a close vicinity to the user, essentially reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, enhancing this effect by having their magical energy absorb the heat of the atmosphere, thus setting up a perfect stage for the user to manipulate the shape of the ice that the stray eternano within the atmosphere is transformed into in any way that they wish offensively or defensively, enabling them to to create ice at their will and to shape it into a variety of objects, whether living or not. This process begins with calling out the magic's name, followed by the spell. Zero have the capabilities of using both Static and Dynamic Ice-Make Magic. Static Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around the user, while Dynamic Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals; though human body parts and the like can also be formed. Zero have extreme mastery over this magic, being able to create many structures in the blink of an eye by just swiping his hand or by the flick of the wrist. *'Ice-Make: Sword': Zero creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The sword is strong enough to be used against normal swords. The swords can also be launched as projectiles. *'Ice-Make: Block': Zero uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. *'Ice-Make: Shield': Zero creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it. *'Ice-Make: Floor': A spell in which Zero slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor. *'Ice-Make: Prison': Zero creates a large rectangular cage out of ice. Lunar Eclipse Eyes Lunar Eclipse Eyes: A rare eye magic only expressed within the Doomkaiser family line. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes have black sclera instead of white, along with red irises. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes can instill fear into any living creature, with the exception of Etherious, or those drawing on an Etherious' power, unless the user has had enough trainimg with their eyes. In order to activate this feature however one must make direct eye contact, and this can be blocked by reflective lenses like sunglasses. The eyes are also capable of instilling enough fear into a victim they cause the affected person to descend into insanity. A skilled user is also capable of shooting energy projectiles from their eyes, although this technique does not require direct eye contact to use. The eyes are also able to absorb light, creating completely dark spaces, with the exception of the light from the user's eyes. The light can only be held temporarily however and must be discharged, normally in the form of a large beam. These eyes are also the only thing that can allow someone to enter the Lunar Eclipse World. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes give power in three separate stages. Zero's eyes are in the First Stage. With these eyes Zero can use the base abilities, such as instilling fear and firing the Eclipse Beam, but are incapable of entering the Lunar Eclipse World with them. These eyes can be turned off so that they won't scare anyone. Zero stated that he has no needs to advance to the next stage because he doesn't rely on it too much since he has other magic that can be more effective in combat. *'Eclipse Beam': The user shoots two scarlet beams from their eyes easily cutting through flesh. This attack was able to shatter Jason's Black Shield, and extinguish the flames on Watcher's arms while forcing him backwards. **'Super Eclipse Beam': After absorbing enough energy into their eyes, the user can fire off an even more powerful version of the signature Eclipse Beam. This spell was used to nearly defeat Watcher. *'New Moon': The user absorbs all the light in an area into their eyes, increasing the power of the Eclipse Beam, but this amount of energy can only be held in temporarily, before it discharges randomly. *'Lunacy': By making the usual direct eye contact, the user instills even more fear into their opponent than before, forcing them to hallucinate and go crazy with fear. The added stress can cause a heart attack and, by extension, possibly death. This spell was used to give Watcher enough fear he couldn't activate his Fire Eyes, and caused an illusion of Zeref to take a few steps back. Shadow Magic Shadow Magic: Zero is capable of using Doomkaiser Style Shadow Magic, which he taught himself how to utilize it. He primarily uses it to ensnare his foes to use his God Slayer techniques on them, or stop them from moving to get direct eye contact with them, but the shadows can also be used to cut through substances as hard as iron. The shadows he releases from his body don't exactly act like shadows, being more fluidic until Zero gives them a specific order. The shadows Zero uses are completely physical allowing othera to grab onto them, and they require a physical connection with Zero in order to be useable. In the event someone grabs his shadows to pull him in closer, he can simply sever the connection, allowing him to create more shadows to replace them. *'Shadow Body': Zero can turn himself into his own shadow and travels in the dark. He can also act as another person's shadow, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. By doing this, Zero can trick his enemies into thinking that they are being possessed. *'Shadow Snare': Zero is capable of wrapping shadows around his opponent, restraining their movement. The shadows can however be destroyed by enough magical power being exerted on them. Quotes Quotes from Zero Quotes regarding Zero Trivia *Zero is a much more dark and rude version of Vennillion Doomkaiser. He is basically the opposite of Vennillion. Category:Devil Slayer Category:Ice-Make User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters